The Contest
by Druid Sorceress
Summary: What would happen if Lucard and Jerry Dandridge made a bet to see who would seduce their chosen victim first? DTS & Fright Night Crossover.


_Author's Note:_ _We all know how Lucard fares against the vampires in the series (Klaus, Nosferatu, Pfenning, Vincent, etc.) but what would happen if he and Jerry Dandridge had a history together? What would ensue if Jerry decides to pay Lucard a little visit?_

_DISCLAIMER:__ I own nothing. Lucard is property of Geordie Johnson and the creators of Dracula: The series. Dracula is property of Bram Stoker. Jerry Dandridge is property of Tom Holland._

Alexander Lucard sat at his glass desk, reading over the figures for his newest acquisition in Calabria before signing the papers. It had been a long day and proved to be a long night if Helsing and the children paid him a visit at the castle later on.

He sighed as he buzzed his faithful secretary Adele. He was starting to wonder if he'd ever get any free time at all.

"Yes, Mr. Lucard?" Adele asked through the speaker

"Please come into my office, Adele" he said, closing the file and templing his fingers. In a matter of seconds, Adele came in, holding a clipboard.

He stared at the young blonde, his bloodthirst pangs consuming him.

"Adele" he said, handing her the file "I will need you to have these files couriered to Signor Manucci in Calabria"

"I'll do that right now, Mr. Lucard" she said, taking the file from his outstretched hand. As she leaned forward, he could smell the blood coursing through her veins.

"That will be all" he managed to say, turning around to face the rook banner behind his desk. She left the office, leaving him to sigh with frustration. After turning back towards his desk, he sat with his eyes closed and his fingers templed.

"I think it's time you took a vacation" a familiar voice laughed from in front of him. Lucard opened his eyes with a start to see someone he hadn't seen in at least a century. The man sitting in front of him wore his signature brown trenchcoat with a red scarf on top of a white dress shirt and black linen dress pants. His dark wavy hair and dark blackish brown eyes shone unnaturally in the office light.

"Well well" Lucard said, smiling "If it isn't Jerry Dandridge. Greetings and felicitations, my friend. How long has it been since we last saw each other?"

"At least a century" the older vampire replied, a slanted grin creeping across his face "It's good to see you're doing well"

Alexander smiled in spite of himself.

"What can I say?" he said, smiling smugly at Jerry "I've been extremely busy. And how have you been doing?"

"I can't really complain" Jerry replied with a sigh as he leaned back in the leather chair, crossing his legs "Just remind me never to step foot in Iowa again"

"Oh?" Alexander's ears perked up as he leaned back in his chair "And why won't you step foot in Iowa again? Has a mishap occurred?"

"Yes…a mishap in the shape of a nosy boy named Charlie Brewster" Jerry said, his eyes turning amber for a second before they returned to their normal colour "The little bastard harassed me like you have no idea"

"How so?"

"Well, let's just say that a vampire's powers can come in handy when needed most" Jerry said, sighing with relief "I got struck by the sun but managed to turn myself into a pile of ashes and remained that way until I was sure he was gone. He called the cops on me, killed my assistants and took my bride away from me"

"A mishap indeed" Alexander intoned, a wry smile on his face "I have an old man and three children that enjoy bothering me, but I take great pleasure in toying with their minds. It looks like the Helsing family has tracked me down"

"Helsing?" Jerry snorted, laughing "I know Abraham was a worthy adversary but his son Jan was a bumbling idiot."

"Gustav can be a bumbling idiot" Alexander said, still smiling wryly "But he is a worthy adversary…nothing like his father…the Helsings and I are embroiled in a highly pleasurable game of wits"

"You always had a fondness for toying with your victims" Jerry said, an amused smile on his face "Then again, so did I"

"I learned from the best" Alexander replied, standing up and stretching "If you're going to be in town for a while, I welcome you to stay at my castle. I won't take no for an answer"

"You drive a hard bargain, Alex" Jerry said, smiling as Adele buzzed the office "I'll gladly accept your invitation. I look forward to catching up on old times"

"Yes" Alexander said before answering the page "Yes Adele?"

"Miss. Caruso is here to see you" Adele said.

"Send her in" Alexander said, sitting back down in his chair. As if on cue, the doors opened and a young brunette walked in with a file.

"Alexander Lucard at work" Jerry laughed as the woman approached the desk.

"Ah, Cristina" Alexander greeted the woman, smiling warmly "You've finished with the figures for the site in Fort McMurray already?"

"Yes Mr. Lucard" Cristina replied with the smooth English of a Canadian "Is there anything else you'd like me to do tonight?"

"That will be all" Alexander said, taking the file from her "I will see you tomorrow"

Cristina left the office, leaving Alexander and Jerry to stare at her as she made her exit.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Jerry said, facing Alexander again "Something tells me you plan to keep her around for a LONG time"

"People are my greatest resource" Alexander replied, smiling evilly "I rarely turn down the chance to meet new blood. She's the best intern I've ever had."

"Do you seduce all your interns?" Jerry asked, laughing "Or is she the only one?"

"I seduce anyone I find useful to me" Alexander said, turning serious momentarily "Lawyers, Police Officers, Bankers…the list is endless"

"What are your plans for Cristina?" Jerry asked, smiling slyly as thoughts of seducing her filled his subconscious.

"She will be my CFO once I turn her into a vampire" Alexander said, smiling again as an idea formed in his mind "You just gave me an idea"

"Do tell"

"One of the children that helps out Helsing is a beautiful young woman named Sophie Metternich" Alexander said, thinking "She's been turned into a vampire before, but it would be useful if she were turned back into one"

"What does she look like?" Jerry asked, mildly interested "Is she beautiful?"

"She's part of the youth orchestra here in town" Alexander said, templing his fingers again "She's the first viola and is very exquisite"

"I'll take your word for it" Jerry said, crossing his legs "Do I sense a bet coming on?"

"Let us have a friendly challenge to see who can seduce their victim first" Alexander said, smiling "If I win, I get my victim and yours"

"and if I win?" Jerry intoned curiously

"I'll pay you a million dollars" Alexander replied, smiling "And you get to keep your victim"

"Sounds good" Jerry said, nodding "You're on!"

"Excellent" Alexander said, standing up "But for now, I really must fly"

"As do I" Jerry said, standing up as well "I will check out this Sophie Metternich at the youth orchestra tomorrow. I'm going to go sightseeing for now, vampire style"

"Enjoy yourself, my friend" Alexander said as Jerry turned into a bat "I will see you later at the castle!"


End file.
